1. Field
The present disclosure relates to computer services for entertainment, education and commerce.
2. Description of Related Art
Planning residential space utilization can be a difficult problem for ordinary consumers to manage without professional help, yet the cost of professional assistance cannot be afforded for many people. Three-dimensional computer modeling tools exist to assist in space utilization, but setting up such tools for use in planning a particular space configuration in beyond the abilities of many people who might otherwise be able to make use of such tools. Space planning is a problem that often arises in the context of residential real estate, particularly when considering the purchase of a new home. However, numerous practical considerations such as affordability of professional services, computer skills, time, and access to properties for sale have made it impracticable for most people to make use of computer modeling in the selection of residential real property.
Similar barriers have prevented widespread use of computer modeling as an educational or entertainment tool in the fields related to current events, for example, in news reporting or related commentary. News organizations often supplement content provided on broadcast channels or in print with Internet content, sometimes including interactive applications, to attract readers and increase page views. However, cost-benefit considerations prevent the widespread use of computer modeling to report or comment on current news events.
With increasing mobility and dispersal of people throughout the world, people with an interest in viewing live events, such as sporting events for their “home” team, find themselves increasingly unable to attend such events due to geographic distance and other factors. In addition, many people find it inconvenient, undesirable, or even dangerous or, for this with mobility problems, impossible to attend such events.
In addition, there is a need to allow people to better enjoy sporting or other events by sitting close to action on the playing field, or even having a point of view within the action. There are a limited number of seats near the action, so that even if people are physically able to attend a baseball game, for example, there are a limited number of seats behind home plate. Similarly, certain seats are impossible to occupy, such a seat on the pitcher's mound.